It Felt Right
by purpleheart10
Summary: Freddie did something stupid that hurt Carly so bad. Will she be able to forgive him? CREDDIE. one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.

--------------

It felt nice to be kissed like that. I was in my apartment with someone I used to like. We were both sitting on my couch. I felt her hand running through my hair. She was such a great kisser. I was going with the flow. I've never been kissed like this before. I liked it but I knew something was wrong. It just didn't feel right.

Then I heard the door opened. It was her! I immediately stopped what I was doing and jumped off my seat leaving the other girl startled.

"Let me explain. It's not what you think…" I ran towards her but it was too late. She dropped what she was holding, ran and slammed the door behind her.

I felt awful. I hurt her. I could see the tears flowing from her eyes before she ran off. I could see the hurt in them. What have I done? I hurt the girl I love. I knew she wasn't going to forgive me.

"Freddie. I'm sorry. But if you want, we can continue where we left off." The other girl said as she flirted with me. She put her arms on my shoulder but I shrugged them off. No, not another kiss.

"Valerie, please. Get out. Now!" I screamed. I must have looked really mad because she didn't argue with me. She just stormed out of the apartment without another word.

I sat down on my couch again and buried my face in my hands. I messed up real bad this time. I don't even like Valerie. It was one of those days when Carly and I had a fight while we were at school because of a certain guy who keeps on flirting with her. I was so depressed that I needed someone to comfort me and it just so happened that Valerie was there for me. God! How can I be so stupid?

The thing Carly dropped caught my eye. I picked it up and sat down again. It was a card Carly had made. I felt the tears coming from my eyes when I read a short and simple letter written in her script.

_Freddie,_

_I'll always be yours._

_I promise._

_Love,_

_Carly_

I read the letter over and over again. It made me feel guiltier. I started to pace back and forth inside our living room. I'm not gonna lose Carly just because of a stupid mistake. I need to talk to her.

I decided not to prolong my agony any further. I rushed out of my apartment and knocked on her door. I waited for five minutes but no one was answering so I let myself in. There was no one in her living room. Maybe Spencer was still out.

I looked for Carly and decided to go to the iCarly studio. I took the elevator and when it opened, I saw Carly and Sam. She was leaning on her shoulders and sobbing. I could hear it. The sound of her crying almost killed me. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to hug her.

Before I said something, I felt Sam's knuckles on my jaw and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I immediately stood up and saw Sam looking at me like she wanted to kill me. I then looked at Carly who was still sitting on the beanbag. She was still crying but from the look on her face, I knew she was shocked at what happened.

"Carly. I…" Sam cut me off as she pushed me.

"How dare you come here dork? How dare you come here after kissing that… that slut! I trusted you! I didn't argue with Carly when she dated you because I know you'll never hurt her!! You know how I hate seeing her like this! You don't deserve her!! Get out dweeb! Now!" Sam yelled as she continued pushing me towards the elevator.

"Sam. Please. I need to talk to her." I said as I struggled. Sam was so strong that she almost pushed me inside the elevator again.

"Sam…" That was the first time I heard her speak again. With that, Sam stopped pushing me. She just looked at Carly with confusion.

"Freddie's right. We need to talk to get this over with." She said. She wasn't crying anymore. I could sense she was now mad. Get this over with? Is she gonna break up with me? No, please. I need her. I love her.

"Okay Carls. If you say so. I'll just be downstairs." Sam gave me another look and then she was inside the elevator.

When Sam was gone, I walked towards Carly who was now standing and leaning at the car Spencer made us for our show. She was looking at me and waiting for something I have to say.

"I'm sorry Carly. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." I apologized. I knew this wasn't enough but it was a good start. I walked towards her and hugged her but she pushed me away. I don't blame her. I deserve it. Carly broke down into tears again. She was sobbing hard that she couldn't even breathe normally. That's it. I'll take my chances.

I walked towards her again and hugged her. She tried to push me but I tightened my grip. She tried again but I was determined not to let her go. She tried and tried until she finally gave up. She knew I wasn't gonna let go of her. She just rested her head on my shoulder. She may have stopped pushing me but she was still crying. I hate it when she cries. I hate seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered. It was just then when I realized I was crying too. I can't afford to lose Carly. I just can't/

"Why Freddie? Why" she managed to whisper in between sobs. I knew the answer to her question.

"I was a jerk for hurting you Carly. I was stupid. I'm sorry. I promise not to hurt you again. I love you Carly. I'll always be yours." I said. Carly removed her head from my shoulder and looked at me. I wiped the tears with my thumb and caressed her face.

She smiled at me. The smile I thought I was never going to see again.

"I forgive you Freddie."

I was shocked. How can she forgive me just like that? I deserve something bad. I would even accept it if she breaks up with me. That's how guilty I was.

"Why? I hurt you bad Carly. Never forget that." I was being stupid. I wanted her to forgive me and when I got what I wanted, I still wasn't contented. I wanted her to punish me and make me feel bad. But she's Carly. She's always been my compassionate Carly and I am so damn lucky to have her.

"Because I love you." She answered. That was all I needed to hear. I gave her a smile and before she could speak again, I leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed me back. The kiss lasted longer than usual. Actually, this was our first kiss and this time, it felt so damn right.

------------------

Author's Note.

Okay. My second Creddie Fic.

R&R please. Thank You! 


End file.
